


Photo Finish

by keys2thebimma



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, Nude Photos, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keys2thebimma/pseuds/keys2thebimma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngbae tries out his new camera phone. His best friend Jiyong is happy to help.</p><p> </p><p>I really don't know where I was going with this one. I wrote this from a hospital bed, which may explain why it's a bit all over the place. But I really wanted to post something today. So whether you like it or not, please let me know!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photo Finish

Jiyong arches his back and rotates his neck, smirking over his shoulder at his best friend. The light of the phone flash stings his eyes, but he holds his gaze until he hears the mechanical click of the phone’s camera. He rolls his body over the bed sheets, feathering his fingers down his chest and lowering his eyelids to peek through his lashes. He stares at the camera again. He can’t help but let out a breathy laugh when he hears Youngbae groan, followed by another series of tinny camera clicks.

His fingers find his nipple, plucking and teasing it to firmness. His other hand finds his cock, wrapping a fist loosely around the shaft as he cants his hips. He allows his eyelids to fall all the way closed now and lets out a low groan.

“Youngbae-ah”

Behind his eyelids he sees the bright light of the flash, hears another round of shutter clicks. Then a soft thud as the phone is set onto the bedside table. Jiyong smiles again and tightens his grips around his cock, but keeps his eyes closed. He wants whatever is coming to be a surprise. He feels the bed dip and the close proximity of his friend at his side. Strong fingers find the nipple he isn’t playing with and he gasps at the sharp grip – just the right side of painful.

Feeling bold, Jiyong slides the hand that is cupping his dick higher, gathering up the precome that is steadily leaking with his fingers. He brings the messy digits to his mouth, parting his lips and just letting them rest there. He hears Youngbae choke, which brings a truly lecherous grin on his own face. Jiyong finally cracks opens his eyes and his gaze snaps to Youngbae, whose own eyes are practically devouring Jiyong. Youngbae’s pupils are so blown; his eyes are practically shining in the dark. Jiyong brings his fingers in closer to smear his own precome onto his pouty lips, before sucking the digits into his mouth.

Jiyong barely gets a chance to remove his fingers, let alone lick them properly clean before Youngbae is crowding into him, capturing his mouth in a kiss. Youngbae’s tongue is lapping into Jiyong’s mouth, chasing the bitter essence as if it were a delicacy. Jiyong lets out a mewl, right into Youngbae’s mouth which quickly descends into a groan when he feels the older man’s hand wrap around his cock. Fingers slide firm, but gently down until they are cupping his balls. Youngbae alternates his fingers between pressing down on Jiyong’s taint and stroking the soft line of skin there.

Jiyong is babbling now, steady stream of moans spewing from his lips. He arches his back and pulls his thighs further apart to allow Youngbae more access. He feels two of Youngbae’s slick fingers pause in their teasing to glide down and skim across the rim of his hole.  His fingers trace a circle three times before dipping inside, the skin still stretched from their earlier bout of fucking. Jiyong is still wet down there - both from Youngbae’s tongue and come - and sensitive, so the light touch cause goosebumps to erupt over his flesh. He moans again when he feels Youngbae’s prying fingers play with some of the remaining traces of come lingering there.

Jiyong bears down, trying to coax these magical fingers further inside him. He wiggles his hips and spreads his legs even further to try and impale himself on Youngbae’s digits. The pleasure is short-lived as Youngbae removes his fingers, relishing in the whine that escapes from Jiyong’s mouth.

Before Jiyong finds himself at a complete loss, Youngbae grabs him by the hips and settles himself between the younger man’s legs. Jiyong can feel the tip of Youngbae’s cock just centimetres away from his hole, and again shimmies his hips to try and guide Youngbae deeper inside of him.

“Behave yourself, Jiyong”

The low timber of Youngbae’s voice is the last straw. Jiyong openly laughs and snakes his leg behind his best friend’s back. He jerks the older man closer, forcing him forward the last few millimetres and finally finding place inside of Jiyong. They both gasp simultaneously, only stilling long enough to fall into a frantic rhythm together. Both of them knew they weren’t going to last very long. The teasing had gone on for way too long, plus the intense eye contact as they thrust against each other and the slick sounds of their bodies moving together just drove them closer to the edge.

They come almost at the same time, Jiyong’s hips stuttering as he met with Youngbae’s thrusts. His fingernails claw against the skin of Youngbae’s back, causing both of them to gasp and moan. Youngbae’s sweat is dripping into his eyes and he feels another flood of warmth add to what is still left inside of him. Youngbae collapses on top of him, immediately pulling the slighter man into his arms and planting kisses on his collarbone. Jiyong’s eyelids flutter closed once again and he curls himself into the tight embrace of his best friend.


End file.
